(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler of a vehicle and an exhaust apparatus using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical vehicle exhaust apparatus includes a catalytic converter that filters out hydrocarbons and other impurities from exhaust gas through chemical reactions. Water vapor is generated as a by-product. For example, in the simplest case, a fuel that includes one carbon and n hydrogens:CHn+(1+n/4)O2→CO2+(n/2)H2O
In extremely low temperatures, the water vapor in the muffler may freeze, blocking the outlet of the muffler, and causing poor startability.
To draw off the condensed water in the muffler to the atmosphere, mufflers with narrowing cross-sections, mufflers with inlets partially submerged in condensed water, and curved pipes have been used, but all are generally inadequate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.